Everything Went Wrong
by One Clumsy Person
Summary: Bella was with Jacob when they get engaged and after that everything goes down hill. Who will Bella end up with? Who is the person lurking in the shadows? And who is going to die? Rating might change to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the beginning to this story. I know what it is called but I don't know what it is called at the moment. I will update when I get two reviews to this to see what you will think will happen to Bella. By the way thank you SOOO very much if you are reading this. R&R**_

_Prologue_

When you are in love you think it is going to last forever, but you are wrong. Jacob and I have been engaged for 2 months now and we were just getting started on planning the wedding when everything bad happend.

Jacob and I had decided to go and eat out at a random diner. And we walked in and that is when the worst thing happened that ruined everything.

_**R&R**_

_**Love Shelby… A.K.A. one clumsy person! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thank you for reviewing the last story/chapter and I know that I reviewed my own story but ya know. I hope you enjoy this REAL chapter.**

We walked into the café and took a seat in an ugly green booth. He sat across from me and looked around. "This is the ugliest café I have ever been to." He said laughing. I smiled back at him, "I know but it looked fine from the outside." I looked around and saw green everything. Green counters, green seats and booths. Disgusting! Then I saw a group of girls looking over here. I could see jealousy when they saw I was with Jake.

I turned to Jake and said, "Hey, I'm gunna go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." I said real quick and hopped up and went to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror. In the past few months I hadn't been sure if I still wanted to marry him. Everything had been gone badly after the first month.

I had come home from school, and saw that his rabbit wasn't in the driveway. So I called his cell and a girl answered. I still hadn't told him that I knew he was with another girl that night.

After I was done in the bathroom I walked out to find that Jake was out there talking to the group of girls that had been starring at us.

I stood there for a few seconds looking at him with an angry look. When he finally looked up he looked scared but yet he still looked satisfied. He came over and looked at me. He gave me the look that said, 'Hey, I'm sorry.' But the thing was he wasn't sorry that he did what he did. He was sorry that he got caught.

I looked at him then I shook my head. "Jake what the hell? First you cheat on me, now you are cheating on me RIGHT in front of me. What the hell is your problem?"

He looked at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean cheated on you before?" I shook my head with sad eyes. "Jake after a few months ago I called your cell and a girl answered your cell, and don't you dare try to say you never cheated on me you bastard."

He looked at me with shocked eyes as I walked away. I had the keys to the car, a mustang, and drove off to my apartment. The bastard could walk for all I cared. Maybe he could call one of his girlfriends to drive him home, but all I knew was that he wouldn't be here tonight.

I went into my room and changed into a black cami and some red shorts. I went into the living room to watch some T.V. and coo off when I heard someone beating on the door. I went over and looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Jake. I kept quiet so that maybe he would think I wasn't there.

The thing was that he just kept beating on the door. I shook my head. I went into my room and was about to lie down and try to tune out the knocking, but then Jacob started yelling to let him in.

I went over to the door and saw that it must have been raining because Jacob was soaking wet. I didn't care. For all I cared he could be out there freezing to death and I still wouldn't let him in. After thirty minutes of his yelling to let him in the cops where called out for noise complaint probably.

He was probably told to leave and to keep the noise down if he ever came back. A little bit later when I was in the couch watching T.V. and my cell started ringing and wouldn't stop, so finally I got up and to see who it was. And to my not so surprise it was Jacob.

I decided to answer it. (Bold**= Bella **_italics= Jake)_

**Hello?**

_Bella why didn't you answer the door when I came over earlier?_

**Because Jake I don't want to talk to you right now. Can you please leave me alone?**

_Whatever, Bella. You know that you love me and that you would stay with me even if I cheated on you one-hundred times._

**Jake, would you shut the hell up. We are over! Come over tomorrow and you can get your shit.**

With that last note I hung up on him and took the battery out cause I knew he would call back again. I went to bed.

When I woke up the next day I felt like I just wanted to lie in bed all day, but then I realized I could, one word. SATERDAY!

I woke up and took a shower using my favorite strawberry shampoo, and quickly got out blow drying my hair and then straightening it. I put on very little makeup and then put on a 'Bullet for My Valentine' T-shirt. It had dark red letters and the rest of the shirt was black, so I put on my dark red of skinny jeans that matched perfectly with the color on the shirt.

I went down stairs and put on my black converse and went into the kitchen to get a granola bar and then I grabbed the keys to my mustang and went to the store.

When I got to the store I went to go get some things to fix for dinner. I was going over to Charlie's later for dinner and I didn't have anything to fix for dinner over there. I went and go stuff to fix lasagna with and new potatoes and went to check out.

When I got home I put everything up and went to my room to take off my shoes and put on my new fuzzy house shoes and go watch a movie when there was a knock at the door and I went to go answer it.

**Okay. I know it wasn't the best but if you have any BAD comments then DO NOT comment them in my story…thingy. I will update when I have 5 reviews…or I might give in and update earlier, not promising though.**


End file.
